The Chibi Scouts
by Rhaps
Summary: OK Please Read and Reveiw. Why won't anyone reveiw?


Disclaimer : Ok people I do not own any of the Inner or Outer scouts nor Darien Rini or Serena. So don't sue me any way I have no money!  
  
  
  
"You mean I get to go to Earth today. I'll start packing right now mother." Kali said. Just as she spun  
  
around, her mother, Raine told her "Remember your going to Earth to train. So be on your best behavior.Remember you are a demi-goddess and the princess of Pluto."  
  
Then she ran down the hall to her room to pack. When she got to her room she started to pack. As she was packing she started thinking about what the other Chibi scouts would look like. She set a plain Lilac dress out for her last dinner on her home planet.  
  
After dressing she walked down to her mothers room to wait for dinner to start. While she was waiting she took her transformation wand out of her pocket.She wandered how it was suppost to help her transform. Oh well she thought at least I will be able to leave this boring planet. Then a sevant came in to take her to the dinning room. When she entered the room everyone Stood to greet her. Then they set down to eat after dinner everyone gave her going away gifts most of them were useless. But there were a few she could use. After dinner She told them good bye since she would be leaving the next morning. Then she returned to her room.  
  
As soon as she got to her room she changed to her nightgown and laied down to try to go to sleep. She staied up most of the night. The next morining she woke up real early so she could shower change and leave. She put on her dress and shoes and left the room. She ran thought the halls to the gates of time and space.  
  
She finally got there her mom was there waiting. Her mom told her that she would have to go though the gate by herself as part of the training. Then she waved farewell as Kali walked through the gate with her suitcase. As soon as the gates closed there was nothing but darkness and waves of colors. Its a lot differant that when my Mother and I took trips to the Earth. Kali though. Then the gate behide her disapered . She slowly started walking forward. I really don't like this. She thought. Then a while later she stopped. Ok now I'm freaked . Then she pulled her transformation pen out and started rubbing it hopping she could find a way to the Earth. All the sudden a light started blinking in the distance. Then her pen started to light up and blink to. So she fallowed the blinking light hoping it would take her to Earth. Then finally she found a gate. When she opened it she saw a tall elagant looking lady with long dark green hair.  
  
"Hello Welcome to Earth Chibi Pluto." The Green haired lady said.  
  
" Hello. You must be Sailor Pluto. " Kali said.  
  
So after they Spoke to each other about some of the training she wasd going to go though Sailor Pluto took Kali to NeoQueen Serenity's throne room. There she would meet the other Chibi scouts that had arrived.  
  
After a half an hour if walking down numerous hall they finnally got to NeoQueen Serenity's throne room. Sailor Pluto told Kali that she would have to prove that she was a real princess of Pluto. Which meant she would have to mind her manners. After Sailor Pluto told her that she also told Kali that She couldn't acompany her any farther. Thgen walked away.  
  
So Kali fixed her hair and dress then softly knocked on the large doors. Sortly after a butler opened them and guided her in the throne room, the walls were white marlble along with the floor and there wre 9 sheild each one had the symble of the planets Kali also notice the long strip of pale pink carple that went up to the thrones. Of course there were two thrones made of crysal The Queens was a rose color and the Kings was a smoky color, one for the queen and one for the king and between them there was a Clear cystal stand that held the Silver Cystal which was the queens and the Gold cystal which was the kings. After she entered the room she went up to the throne where NeoQueen Serenity was. Of course the closer she got the more nervse she got but she tried not to think about being nervse. Then they got to the throne. NeoQueen Serenity rose to greet her then Kali curtsied and said"I am Kali Meioh, Princess of Pluto and Demi goddess of Time"  
  
Then NeoQueen Serenity noded and said" I am Serenity Tsukino, Queen of Earth and the Moon You mcan call me Serina. I can see by the ring and necklace you wear you are from the Pluto royal family"  
  
Then Serina told Kali to fallow her. Serina took Kali into a room just off of the throne room where five other girls set. Kali looked at each of the girls one had Red hair done up like the queen but it was shorter and braided. She wore a forest green dress. The one next to her had light Blonde hair that was very short.She had on a light Orange dress. Next one had Charcole Brown hair that went down to her knees that was in a pony tale. She was wearing a Red dress. The girl next to her had Light Brown hair done up in a bun.She wore a Light Aqua dreesThe last one had golden Blonlde hair done in a pony tale that went down to the midlle of her back.She wore a pure White dress.  
  
To make things shorter Serina introduced us. The girl in theGreen dress was Chibi Jupiter a.k.a Taima. The one in Orange was Chibi Venus a.k.a Adara. The one in Red was Chibi Mars a.k.a Anala. The one in Aqua was Chibi Mercury a.k.a Delora. The last one in white was Chibi Moon a.k.a Cynthia. She is King Deriens sister she was not reborn from the silver millineum till 14 years ago here in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
After we were all introduced we set and talked to each other for a while. When we got done we were shone to our rooms. The rooms were all white with two beds, two chests and mirrors. We were paired of for rooms some of us didn't have to share rooms yet since all the chibi scouts weren't here yet. Taima and Adara got one room. Anala and Delora got one room. Cynthia and Kali got there rooms to themselves.  
  
"But Saturn is suppost to stay with Cynthia And the 2 others are suppost to have a room who is suppost to be with me" Kali asked Serina.  
  
" Well we don't know her name but Pluto, Setsuna, said there will be anouther Scout joining us permanently and some others visiting." Serina answered.  
  
After finding this out Kali started unpacking her stuff andgetting ready for Lunch. As soon as they were done they walked down to the throne room to meet up with Serena and the other scouts. When they got there they saw 6 other ladies standing with Serina. One had short blue hair.She was Sailor Mercury a.k.a Amy Mizuno.The Lady next to her had long black hair. She was Sailor Mars a.k.a Raye Hino. The one next to her was the tallest had brown hair put in a pony tale. She was Sailor Jupiter a.k.a Lita Kino.  
  
next to her was Sailor Venus A.k.a Mina Aino she had long blonde hair with a red bow.  
  
Standing a few feet away were Sailor Pluto a.k.a Setsuna Meioh, And Sailor Saturn a.k.a Hotaru Tomoe. She is one of the younger scouts and she has short black hair.  
  
After they were introduced to each other they walked down the hall to the smaller dinning. On the way Kali noticed that all the hall floors were made of white marble. They finaly got to the dinning room. The floor was marble of course and the walls were made of a smokiy cystal that had designs etched in it. There was a long table made of dark Cherry wood.It was long enough for at least 20 people to set at. So they went in and set down. Chibi scouts on one side, Sailor scouts on the other and Serinity at the end. All the Chibi scouts started to talk to each other . Then Kali started wandering were the King , Rini, And the other two outerscouts were.Kali Asked Serena were they were and Serena said that King Darien took Princess Rini with him on a visit with the Queen of Mars, and Sailor Uranus and Neptune are on vacation. Kali noticed A siver run thru Sailor Pluto when Serena mentioned Uranus and Neptune. Then the servants came in with sime plates of food So they all eat then returned to the throne room so they could find out who they were training with and when.So they went back to their rooms to get setled.  
  
AFter a few hours a servant came and told them to come to the throne room. When they entered the throne room they saw a tall man with Black hair deep Blue eyes and he was wearing a tuxedo. Standing next to him was a little girl with Pink hair put up like Queen Serenity's wearing a pink dress.  
  
Kali looked at Delora ,who was standing next to her , Look its the little princess Rini she is such a brat. Kali whispered. So they walked up to meet King Darien and Princess Rini. They each walked up and introduced themselves. After they talked for a while The Chibi scouts went back to there rooms to get ready for dinner. Where they would be introduced to the rest of the palace.  
  
A little while after they left the throne room Rini came running down the hall to the chibi scouts rooms. Knocked on each of there doors and each one told her to go away . Then she went down to Kalis room and kept on bothering her because she knew that Kali didn't like her . About the fifth time she knocked on the door Kali opened it and told Rini if she did it again she would shove he r in a broom closet. So Rini waited about two min. then done it again so kali opened the door and grabed Rini by the neck of her dress . Then pulled her to the nearest closet stuffed her in it and locked it. Then went back to her room .  
  
A few hours later a servant came and got them , and took them to the dinning room. When they got there Queen Serenity saw that Rini wasn't with them . She asked them if she had staied with any of them . They all said no. So Queen Serenity sent some one to go find her . About a half an hour the person came back with Rini . Queen Serenity asked Rini were she was and Rini told Queen serenity that Kali had locked her in a closet. After Rini told her thatshe told Rini no to blame other people for her problems. Rini got in trouble for lying and playing around when she wasn't supposed to. S o they ate dinner Kali set next to Setsuna so they could talk about the training they would start tommarow. The other Chibi scout s set next next to the original scouts that would train them.Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune were lucky they weren't here yet since Uranus and Neptune were gone. Thinking about them Kali looked over at Setsuna and asked her why she shivered when Uranus and Neptune were mentioned. Setsuna told her that she could tell they had a lot of negetive energy in them too.After that they continued eating and talking then wernt on to their rooms to get ready for bed. Kali laied in bed that night . She could hardly slee at all she was so excited about training. After a little while Kali drifted to sleep.  
  
She woke up that morning to someone shaking her. when she could see straight she noticed it was Sailor Pluto. Kali asked Setsuna why she was waking her up so early.Then she saw what time it was . She jumped out of bed and got changed then ran to the Training room. 


End file.
